


You Have All My Love

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	1. A Smell

You Have All My Love

Liam Dunbar  
Scott Mccall  
Stiles Stilinski  
Derek Hale  
Lydia Martin  
Jordan Parrish  
Isaac Lahey  
Kira Yukimura  
Peter Hale  
Kate Argent  
Chris Argent  
DR. Deaton  
Sheriff Stilinski  
Melissa McCall  
Bobby Finstock

 

Scott's P.O.V

Something happened to Liam Dunbar when he was left alone with the Berserkers, it's been a few months and I can still smell the fear on him and more. I just don't know want the smell is, I swear I know the smell but I just cant figure it out.

"Scott, whats on your mind" Dr. Deaton asks me

"Liam, he's been acting weird" I say

"what kind of weird" Deaton asks

"well one he reeks of fear, I've asked him before but he just tells me its because of hes night terrors. but there's something else there like... like warmth. I don't know how to explain it, it smells weird that's all I know but I still want to be near him like... now. like I need to keep him close, in my eye view or smell range" I say

but Deaton didn't say anything so I looked up, but he was gone. walking straight to the dog canals, coming back with a small dog.

"what do you smell" Deaton asks straight to the point 

I look at him for a second, breathing in the air. that smell, that's the smell that's coming from Liam.

"whats wrong with him? whats wrong with the dog" I ask starting to freak 

"wow this is going to be hard to explain" Deaton says

Okay that didn't help, now I'm freaking out.

"Deaton whats wrong with Liam" I ask

"just listen, listen close" Deaton says

"Deaton I don't have time for this, if you know whats wrong with Liam please tell me" I say

"Scott Listen to her heart beat, the dogs heart beat" Deaton says

god hes really starting to piss me off, just then I hear it her heart beat and three small other heart beats. my head snaps up.

"no" I say making Deaton just nod

he cant be hes only a boy, hes not even 16 yet. oh god is that why hes scared, is it because he knows and is afraid to tell us. That confirms that right there that smell...

I pet the dog 

He's pregnant.

Who do I tell I'm the only one that knows, do I have the right to tell anyone. I'm worried about him, he's so young and he's pregnant. Like how'd he get that way, did he do it himself with another person or was this forced. There's so many questions too many I don't know where to start how to start, like do I just go up and tell him or take him somewhere and tell him. I need to tell him...

"Scott" Liam calls from the front desk

Shit Liam

I run to the front desk, why is he here?

"Ya hi Liam, you okay" I say breathing in his smell, wait heart beat. I start listening in on his heart beat, it's a little fast. I listen closer and there it was the baby's heart beat. God he really is pregnant.

"Scott" Deaton says snapping me out of the little trance 

"Ya oh sorry what's up Liam" I ask

Liam looks at me for a second 

"Like I said before this isn't about me, Stiles needs you" Liam says

"Okay sure but how are you? How have you been feeling" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder 

"Um I feel better then normal" Liam says

"You haven't been feeling good... Deaton a little help here" I say

"Help with what" Liam asks looking right at me

Liam's P.O.V

What the hell is going on, Scott is acting so weird. And now Deaton is acting weird too. All I came here to do is tell Scott that Stiles needs him, something about is jeep nothing too amazing. Scott looks at me again but this time he looked at me from head to toe stopping at my stomach, god this day sucked. It started out with me throwing up the usual then Stiles had to point out that I've gained weight, that's what made my day I don't even want to be here. But no I'm here trying to tell Scott that Stiles needs his help with the jeep, does Scott even know anything about jeeps?

"Do you even know anything about jeeps" I ask making both Scott and Deaton look at me.

"What" Scott asks

"Stiles needs your help with the jeep, I was wondering if you know anything about jeeps" I say

" oh um that's not really important right now" Scott says

"Ya it is because that's why I came here" I say irritated 

Scott and Deaton both looked shocked

Derek's P.O.V

What the hell is taking so long, Liam left an hour ago and he's still not back with Scott.

I walk through the doorway to Deaton's office, that's when I smelled it. I know that smell from when I was a kid, my mom told me its the smell of a pregnant bate. The more i walk in the stronger the smell got, and I can smell Scott freaking out.

"Scott you okay" I ask making them notice me.

Scott looked scared and Deaton looked confused.

"What the hell is going on with you guys" Liam said

That's when I know.

"Liam" I say which made him look at me

"Yes Derek" Liam snapped 

"You're pregnant" I say simply 

"DEREK" Scott yelled as he puts his arms out to catch Liam.

"What" I ask

"Well you could have let him now a little easier" Deaton says

"How that's not something easy to talk about" I say

"But still look at him he passed out" Scott says holding Liam in his lap


	2. .......

 

Stiles P.O.V

It's been like five hours, I already fix my jeep myself. now I'm heading to Deaton's, I pull up to see Liam's bike, Derek's car, Scott's bike and Deaton's car. Wow lots of people here, I walk in through the front to see Scott on the ground holding Liam in his lap.

"What the hell is going on? All I needed was help with fixing my jeep" I say making everyone but Liam to look at me.

"Stiles" Derek says

"Ya that's my name well not quite it's my nickname" I say

"How'd you get here" Derek ask

I laughed

"I fixed my jeep myself, who cares what's wrong with Liam" I ask

"Um...

"Oh came on its not that hard to say" Deaton says

"Fine Liam's... Pregnant" Scott says

"Excuse me" I say

How old is this kid? How? When? Oh god the weight gain, the vomiting, mood swings. Oh god

"Ya I've smelt something weird about him for about four weeks or something, then Deaton asked me what I was thinking about awhile ago and then he brought out a dog that smelt just like Liam. The dog was pregnant Stiles pregnant, Liam's pregnant. He's so young, he shouldn't be going through this" Scott raced out

That's when Liam steered, he's waking up.

Liam's P.O.V

What the hell is going on, why the hell am I waking up I don't remember going to bed.

I open my eyes to see Scott looking right at me, Scott. Then I noticed I'm on Scott's lap, what the...

"What's going on" I say sitting up

Scott looking at me like I don't know like a kid at a playground, his eyes were full of care.

"Be careful" Scott says

"I'm fine I'm fine all I'm doing is sitting up" I say

"I know but still" Scott says

"Scott lay off he's fine" I hear Stiles

"No he's not Stiles and you know that" Scott said

"He's not dying that's all that matters in my eyes" Stiles say

"Wh...

Thats when everything came back to me.

"No no I can't be" I say

"I assure you, you are" Deaton says

"How" I cry

"I don't know how Liam. I'm just as confused as you are, I need to do some tests. Scott call your mom" Deaton says

That's when I started crying, me crying the kid with anger management problems crying, but I can't help it I was raped by Berserkers....

(Writer here I'm srry I didn't worn you guys about the rape, I can't tell you it doesn't go into details)

Derek's P.O.V

I watch as this small boy I'm not the closest to cry uncontrollably and he reeked of fear, he didn't two minutes ago.

"Liam calm down" Scott says trying to touch Liam's shoulder but Liam pushed him away and crawled to the closest corner of the room he could find.

"Derek do something" Stiles says hitting me in the chest

"Puff how he's crying? Stiles I don't know what to say when you cry at a movie, what the hell am I going to do to help him? Put me up against a Berserker that I can do" I say but then Liam started screaming

"DON'T SAY THAT... DON'T NOT THEM" Liam screams

"Not who Liam" Scott asked

"Them, they did this to me" Liam said

That's when it hit me, Liam was the only one left alone with the Berserkers. Ever since then he's smelled of fear and and this.

"Liam... Did did they touch you" I ask leaning down and touching his stomach, he stiffened under my touch. "When you didn't want them too... Liam were you raped" I asked

His eyes went wide and he let out a sob, I scooped him up in my arms. I didn't even look at anyone, I just left with Liam in my arms. He needs to go to Scott's mom now, I need to know if this is safe. Safe for him to go through this, if I can't believe I'm gonna say this but a way to get rid of it.

Lydia's P.O.V

Okay go to school and none of the boys are here, I sat through class waiting for it to end. By the time it ended they still weren't there, first place I went was Deaton. As I pulled up I saw Derek walking out with Liam in his arms, what the fuck is going on.

......

"What the hell is going on, why the hell is Derek carrying Liam, and why are all of you just standing there for" I ask walking into Deaton's office

"He was raped" was all Scott said

That's all he had to say and I was quite, I didn't know Liam that well but this is horrible.

"Where was Derek taking him" I ask

No one said anything

"For god sakes what else is going on" I ask

I noticed Stiles opening his mouth a little to talk but he stopped.

"No what else is going on here Stiles, if you know tell me" I snap

"He's pregnant" Stiles say simply


	3. Wow

Derek's P.O.V

He's just about two months pregnant, What if this could happen to Stiles and I. What makes it worse is I knotted Stiles a few months ago, I didn't mean to do it. I know I love Stiles but I didn't know he was my mate. I'm starting to panic, don't get me wrong I love Stiles that's why I knotted him. I'm just sitting here waiting for Liam to wake up, he's been sleeping for two hours. I'm almost hoping for Stiles and everyone to come, because I don't know what to tell Liam when he wakes up. And just then Liam rolls over opening his eye looking out the window I was sitting next too, he looked so broken.

"How many people know" he asks

"Um I don't know" I say simply

"I don't want Mason knowing" Liam says looking at me now

"Do you want me to text everyone that knows not to tell Mason" I ask he nods

"Ok" I say pulling out my cell

........................

Two months later

Liam's P.O.V

 

I hate this, I'm four months now and I can barely hide it. Everyone acts different around me like Scott and Derek they follow me around, always asking me how I feel, am I ok, do you need anything. Then Stiles kinda disappeared a week after finding out I was pregnant, Lydia she's normal like before. I've been hanging out with Mason every once in awhile, but I am four months pregnant I may like him more then friends but I can't tell him now. I'm gonna need to leave school soon too, normal people can't see me this way.

"Hey Liam what you doing tonight" Mason asks walking up to me

"Probably sleep why" I ask

"Oh come on be my wing man tonight" Mason asks hitting me in the shoulder

"I don't know I'm really tired" I say

"I'll pay for the drinks" Mason bagged

"I can't drink" I say not thinking anything of it

"Why" Mason asks

"Oh um school and we're under age" I say

"That hasn't stopped you before" Mason says

"Ok ok fine I'll go" I say "meet you at my house ok" I finish

Few hours later

Mason's P.O.V

God he's so weird but I love it, I'm trying to get him to notice me more but he's off in lala land. Which I don't know what's wrong with him, we barely hang out anymore. Something's wrong I know it, I need to talk to him. I drive up to his house I'm an hour early, he doesn't know I'm here. No ones home but him I'm hoping, I just walk in the front door was open it was just a screen door. I walked up the stairs going by all the pictures, I walked up to his door opening it a crack. What I saw was a total shock to me but I couldn't look away, he looked so good healthy, glowing. I had butterflies in my tummy, and I was getting a boner. I leaned on the door it squeaked, making Liam up. I fell right on my face, I soon as I claimed up off the floor. Liam was running to the bathroom, he locked himself in there, I could hear him crying....


	4. It makes you no different

Mason's P.O.V

Flashes of Liam go through my head, him only wearing jeans. Standing in front of his mirror, touching the small curve of his stomach. He's pregnant, that small curve is a baby growing inside him. That's what he's been hiding, oh god he was hiding it.

"Liam" I call out

I walk over to the door 

"Liam, why didn't you tell me" I say leaning on the door

I could hear him cry harder, I turned leaning on the door sliding down it.

"Liam it really doesn't matter to me, your no different and if anything you look good. Your glowing" I say

That's when the cries stopped and the door handle wiggled a little, I got up backing up looking at the door. He walked out looking down, he still had no shirt on. He was small but very noticeable, the baby laid perfectly in between his hips and the bump was so cute.

"Why are you staring at me if it doesn't matter" Liam snapped

I look up and smile at him

"Because your beautiful and strong, Liam you're growing a life inside you that's amazing" I say

"Not really ya ok it's not the baby's fault that I got raped

"Someone raped you" I ask forgetting about everything 

"Something raped me, I don't want to talk about it" Liam says walking by me

"Ok ok I just want you to know I'm here" I say following him

Liam grabbed a graphic t to put on

"Can... Can I touch your baby bump before you put on the T" I ask blushing

Liam's P.O.V

He wants to touch me, on my baby bump but still.

"Sure I guess" I say

Mason walked closer to me, he walked up to my side.

"You sure" Mason asks 

"God just do it" I say

I watched as Mason's fingers laid first , then both of Mason's hand were on my baby bump. Mason's left hand was under my belly button right above my jeans and he's right hand was sliding down to my hip, his touch was warm and it felt familiar. Then all of a sudden Mason was in front of me, I could still feel his touch.

"What are you doing" I ask both his hand were on my hips, he was so close our tummies touch.

"Shhhh" Mason said 

"But....


	5. Feelings

Right Now

Liam's P.O.V

Everything is new to me, did you know I was confused about my sexuality before this all happened. I didn't know if i liked just girls or girls and guys, I know one thing I liked girls too not just guys. I have no idea whats going on right now, one minute I was getting ready to go out with Mason. Then the baby moved for the first time, next thing I knew Mason was on the floor. I ran I didn't want him seeing me if he hadn't already, I cried and then Mason surprised me. I believed him and then he called me beautiful, then all of a sudden our lips were touching. We were kissing, Mason was kissing me. What does this mean, why him? I pull away tripping backwards Mason reached out for me but I landed on my bed.

"Are you ok" Mason asks

Am I ok? That funny. I'm I okay well I'm not okay, I'm a 17 year old boy, pregnant carry a berserkers baby out of rape. Now my best friend for years just found out I'm pregnant and likes it, finds it hot. Then kisses me out of nowhere, touching me. 

"No Mason I'm not okay, I'm beyond confused on what's going on. I don't understand why this" I pointed at my baby bump "happened and why you" I point "are okay with this, and and then your throwing kisses around like they don't mean anything" I say

"Who says I didn't mean it" Mason says walking next to me on the bed. " I meant every word I said and that kiss" Mason finished sitting next to me

"You... Like me" I say

"Ya what's wrong with that" Mason says

"Maybe that I'm a werewolf or because I'm a pregnant teen" I say looking down.

"The truth is I've liked you for years, it's when you stopped hanging out so much that's when I know I loved you. Seeing you like this Liam makes me love you so much more, you're so strong doing this growing a life in you. Protecting that life in you" Mason says

I'm speechless I have no idea what to say let alone think, I like him don't get me wrong but look at me. I'm pregnant, I'm a pregnant male werewolf teen. Why would he want to be a part of my life let alone two, why would he want to help raise a baby.

"And you want to know how I see this? I see that after you have this baby later in life we can have our own. I want to be a part of the baby's life because I want to be a part of your life" Mason says

"But why" I ask

"Because I love you" Mason says


	6. Didn't see that coming

Stiles's P.O.V

Just great, peachy wish we would have known that this could happen. I finally had the balls to talk to Deaton, and I found out I'm a few weeks pregnant with Derek's baby. We've only done it once, no joke. He knotted me freaked out, after he's knott stop he slipped out of me and left. I cried myself to sleep that night, I love him I really do and he ran from me. When Derek found out about Liam, he wouldn't even say hi to me.

"Hey Stiles you ok? Your turning green" Scott asks

"Ya I'm fine my stomachs a little upset" I say

Liam looked at me for a few seconds.

"What" I say

"Nothing I guess" Liam says just as Mason walks up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Are" I point to both Mason and Liam "you two dating"

"Kinda" Liam says honestly 

"Kinda" I asked confused 

"Liam's afraid I don't love him and the baby, I really don't care if he's pregnant. I love him, so if I love him I'll love the baby" Mason says making Liam blush

"Ohh that's cute" I say

"When you going to tell Derek" Liam asks looking at my stomach.

I should have known he would know, he's pregnant himself. He really had to bring up Derek tho, Derek what's nothing to do with me. Wow this is really upsetting me.

"Oh Stiles I didn't mean to make you cry" Liam says lightly 

"I'm crying" I say rubbing my eyes

"Are you ok Stiles" Liam asks

"I'm pregnant" I say sitting down

"I know" Liam say

"And Derek's avoiding me, it was only one time. He's the one who knotted me" I say

"He knotted you" Liam ask

"What's knotting" Mason asked

"Just before a canine or a werewolf cums the centre of it's penile shaft expands out. So the cum doesn't leak out." Stiles says

"Ohh" Mason 

"It's also a sign that you're mates" Liam says

Shit how could I have forgot about that, he mated me without knowing. Is that why Derek's avoiding me, does he not want to be with me?


	7. Text

Derek's P.O.V

I already know Stiles is pregnant I knotted him, I'm okay with me becoming a dad it's Does Stiles love me back that's the problem. I can't believe I'm being a pussy, I'm Derek Hale for God sake . I should talk to him, but what if he doesn't know he's pregnant.

My iPhone vibrated in my pocket, I slide my hand in my pocket. It's Liam, he texted me i unlock my screen and tapped the message app.

Liam {you shit, you just left him. You knotted him then left, you know this pregnancy shit happens and you just left him to figure out on he's own. Your an ass!¡!¡! He's pregnant just FYI}

I looked at it

"Shit I'm an ass, god I'm so stupid" I say

"What you do now" I hear Stiles

I jump

"Ohh I made Derek Hale jump" Stiles says smiling

I smile back

"So why are you a ass" Stiles asks

I walk up to Stiles placing a hand on he's stomach.

"I didn't handle this well and I just left you to find out on your own, that's not fair" I say

A tear slide down his cheek.

"Hey hey don't cry" I say

"I'm so scared Derek" Stiles cries 

"I know I am too" I say hugging

"What are we going to do Derek" Stiles says into Derek's chest

"I don't know, take it one day at a time" I say

Stiles looks up

"What about us" he asks

"We can take it slow if you want, I already know your my mate but if it makes you feel better to take it slow that's fine... That's if you even like me" I say

Making him laugh

"What" I ask

"I won't have had sex with you if I didn't like you" Stiles says with a laugh

I felt my iPhone vibrate again 

Liam {Derek you better talk to him}

I laugh at the timing of the text right when Stiles and I are talking, he's so protective.

"What you laughing about" Stiles asks

"Liam, he's bitching me out for getting you pregnant and just leaving" I say

"What I asked him not to" Stiles say

"It's ok I deserve it" I say

Stiles took my iPhone then typed something and handed it back to me.

Derek [I got it Liam, thanks but he's good he maned up himself. It was nice we're going to take one day at a time, oh and it's Stiles]

"Can I kiss you" I ask he only nods

So I kiss him


	8. Names

Liam’s P.O.V

my cell vibrates next to me on the nightstand, i pick it up.

Derek [I got it Liam, thanks but he's good he manned up himself. It was nice we're going to take one day at a time, oh and it's Stiles]

oh good

“ so what Derek say” Mason asks me, sliding in next to me on my new bed at Scott’s.

ya i’m living at Scott’s now, Melissa thought it would be best since she's a nurse. I agreed because how was i supposed to tell my mom and my step dad, that i’m a werewolf and pregnant.

“Stiles took care of it, they're going to take it one day at a time i guess” i say

“thats good i guess right” Mason says tucking himself in my side, he slid his hand on my baby bump.

“ya they're meant to be together” i say smiling

“did i ever ask you how many months you are” Mason ask rubbing my bump

“i’m four months, i can find out the gender of the baby at my next appointment” i say

“speaking of gender have any name ideas” Mason asks

“not really, being honest i’m still a little numb about being pregnant” i say

(anyone have name ideas for boys and girls, it’s only one baby but i don't know if its a boy or a girl. i like the idea of a girl for both Liam and Stiles, those would be very beautiful baby girls. oh and middle name too)


	9. Names 2

Liam's P.O.V

Today's the day I'm gonna find out the gender of the baby, Melissa is going to sneak me in. Mason, Derek, Scott, Stiles and Lydia want to come but I really think I should do this on my own, he or she is really there. Like what am I going to name her or him, I was thinking Harper for a first name if it was a girl but I think Emily would be cute. I think I'm going to go with Harper I don't know I just love it, what about the middle name maybe use Emily. Harper Emily Dunbar two first names mmm I don't know, what about Madison Harper Madison Dunbar.

"Ya Harper Madison Dunbar" I say out loud 

"Is that the girl name you like" Derek asks

I totally forgot he was driving me to my appointment, Melissa was already there.

"Ya, what you think" I ask

"I think it's perfect if it's a girl" Derek say

"What you think it's a boy" I ask

"Yes, yes I do. What about you" Derek asks

"Harper feels right but who knows it could be a boy" I say

"Have any boy names? It may sound cheesy but what about Ace Dunbar" Derek says

"Actually that sounds good but what about his middle name" I ask

"Gavin" Derek popped out with 

"Ace Gavin Dunbar that has a ring to it" I say

"Still say it's a Harper" Derek asks

"Ya what about you? What do you and Stiles think you guys are having, boy or girl" I ask

"Funny actually we both think girl" Derek says

“any names” I ask

“I like Norah reminds me of my sister” Derek says

“its pretty I don't doubt Stiles won't like it” I say

“ya he says he likes it I just dont want to push a name on him” Derek says pulling up in the parking lot.

“come on it's Stiles he'd tell you if he didn't like it” I says

“ya” Derek laughed “do you want me to walk you in” Derek asks

“no I’m fine thanks” i say

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mason’s P.O.V

Oh my god this isnt even my kid but it feels like it, I know I’m young and Liam’s going through something but I love him so much. I pace back and forth in Liam’s room at Scott’s, its been like two hours. I just want to see him, find out what he’s having a boy or a girl. I really can't wait.

“Mason what are you doing” Scott laughs

“oh my god dont do that” I say

“do what” Scott asks

“sneak up on people” I say

“how could you hear me with all that thinking you're doing” Scott asks

“puff I’m not doing that much thinking” I say

“Ohh ya then what you thinking about” Scott asks

"Liam and the baby" I say sitting on Liam's bed.

"You really love him don't you" Scott asks

"Ya he's my life" I say smiling

"You ready for a baby" Scott asks

"Yes... No... I don't know, I feel ready but I'm scared" I say

"Scared of what" Scott asks

"Of the baby hating me" I say

"I'm sure the baby won't hate you if you care for it and love it" Scott says

"I know, I'm still scared tho" I say

****************************************

Scott just left to go to Deaton's, I'm waiting for Liam to get back. I hear the door open and footsteps, Liam's home. I jump up and run down the hall.

"How'd it go" I say

I look at Liam, he was smiling. His eyes were light up and wettery.

"Come on babe! How'd it go? Is it a boy or a girl" I say

"It's a little girl! Mason. A girl" Liam says

"Really" I say smiling 

"Harper Madison Dunbar" Liam whispers

"Oh my god you named her already" I say hugging Liam


	10. Telling them

Liam's P.O.V

Not everyone knows in the pack, only Derek, Stiles, Scott, Mason, DR. Deaton, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa and Lydia know I'm pregnant. So that leaves Parrish, Kira, Peter, Chris, Theo, Jackson, Malia that don't know at least that I know of. If Derek know then I know Peter knows but then again I haven't seen Peter in months, I don't think Theo, Jackson or Malia know because Deaton had to help Scott figure it out. Parrish, Kira, and Chris have no idea I hope, I need to tell them tho I'm really starting to show. I'm a small guy for my age, me being a little over four months pregnant really shows on my small frame. I know people are questioning why I've gained weight and why I bundle up, what am I going to say. This isn't even normal in the supernatural world, how would the normal world take it. Stiles is almost the same size as me, he shouldn't he's like two and a half months pregnant. I know Stiles is freaking out, he thinks he's having triplets. I don't think he's having that many babies but who knows,

"Liam you okay" Kira asks making Derek, Scott, Stiles, Mason, Deaton, and Lydia look at me.

Everyone's here I think looking around, the only ones that aren't here are Peter and Isaac. Whatever I need to tell them, I just need too.

"Um... I'm different" I say

"What do you mean different? Oh you mean your smell" Malia asks then says

"Yes" I say

"What about a smell" Kira asks

"He smells different" Theo say

"Ok and that means what" Kira says

"That there's something different about Liam now" Chris says

"Ya but what" Jackson finally asks

Everyone looked at me, that's when Mason slide his hand in mine.

"I'm pregnant" I say looking at My hand in Masons

 

...

 

"Where having a girl" Mason says to break the silence


	11. We told them

Liam's P.O.V

"Ok so your over four months since you know you're having a girl" Jackson says

"Yes" I say

"Wait that's possible" Malia says

"Y... Yes" I say

Wow I feel really overwhelmed, I squeeze Masons hand making Mason look at me.

"Is Mason the dad" Parrish asks

Oh god please no I don't want to tell everyone I was raped.

Stiles's P.O.V

Derek looked at me then Liam, I didn't understand at first but when I saw Liam's face turn white as a ghost at the question. I know what Derek was asking of me and I'm not ready to say it, but not everyone needs to know Liam was raped.

"I'm pregnant too! Oh and Derek's the dad" I say

"What" Malia asks

"Wait a minute so your telling us that you and Liam are pregnant" Chris asks

"Yap" I say

"Wow" Jackson says

"Hold on, Scott your best friend and Liam, your werewolf son just both said they're pregnant. Why haven't you said anything" Kira says then asks

"He's the one who figured it out" Liam says

"Ok what about Deaton, Derek, and Lydia. Ok Deaton probably figured it out just like Scott and Derek is because Stiles is pregnant but what about Lydia" Kira says/asks

"Actually Deaton helped me figure out that Liam was pregnant" Scott says

"Ok" Kira says

"And I was just there at the wrong time I guess" Lydia says

"Ok so let me recap, Liam is pregnant a little over four months pregnant right" Jackson says

"Right" Liam says

"and Stiles is pregnant too. How many months" Jackson asks

"About three months" I say

"You don't know what you're having" Jackson asks

"No not yet" I say

"And Derek's the father" Jackson says

"Yes I am" Derek says

"Do either of you have baby bumps yet" Malia asks

"Yes" both Liam and I say

"Could we see" Malia asks

I look at Liam to see if it's ok, he doesn't look happy about it but he nods anyways.

"Sure I guess" I say unzipping my sweatshirt.

I was wearing one of my normal t-shirts, but it doesn't fit to normal anymore. Lose around my shoulder and chest area, but because of being pregnant I've grown quite a nice baby bump already. I have a bigger belly than Liam's and Liam's four months pregnant, I'm only two and a half months pregnant. You can clearly see a baby bump stretching out the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Are you sure you're only almost three months Stiles" Jackson ask

"Yes" I say looking at Derek 

"Have you been to the doctors or something" Malia asks

"No not yet but I know I'm almost three months" I say

"Ok then maybe you're having more than one" Kira says

"Ya we don't like thinking about that" I say and "not that it would be a bad thing it's just... I'm not ready for one. How am I going to take care of more than one if I'm not ready for one"

"No parent is "ready" even when they say they are, you'll have moments when you're ready. Don't worry Stiles even if you are having twins I know you can do it, and you have Derek." Chris says

"Ok well that's good to know I'm going to be a grandfather" Stiles dad says

"Oh god! Dad I 

"Stiles we can talk about this later alone" Stiles dad says

Oh god I forgot to tell him


End file.
